This research explores the genetic hypothesis of schizophrenia by characterizing first degree relatives of schizophrenic probands by their biological and clinical responses to two drug challenges: apomorphine and MK-212. The GH response to apomorphine and the prolactin, cortisol and hyper-thermic responses to MK-212 are compared to normal controls and unmedicated schizophrenics.